Beautiful Things Aren't Picture Perfect
by Wolfy Nightstreaker
Summary: Alana is a foster child, she's been in the system for years. During those years she has become distant, never making any tight connections with people. Her only real interactions with those around her are being a smart mouth and messing with people. Paul might not be the best one to help Alana, but as her imprint its his job anyway. PaulOC PaulXOC Paul/OC
1. Pilot

**Beautiful Things Aren't Picture Perfect**

**Chapter 1: Pilot**

Forks wasn't too bad a place to live, all things considering. I was the second kid my new foster family, the Bakers, has taken in. They care a crap load about appearance. I think I gave them a heart attack when they saw me. My dark teal hair doesn't fit in with their picture perfect family life.

They had tried to get me to conform, but being shipped around to different foster families has turned me into a solid individual. I found out that if you didn't stay true to yourself then you would get lost in the crowd. My first few foster families I tried to do everything they did and tried to fit into their groups. It didn't work out so well. You can try to be someone you're not, but you'll just end up unhappy and feel like an even bigger outsider than you already are.

So instead I dyed my hair this really pretty dark teal color and got a couple interesting piercings. My thought process at the time was what the hell, I want to stand out, and I'm not going to try to fit in anymore but become my own person.

The hair dye was only supposed to be temporary. The first step for me to start becoming my own person, but it really grew on me. So I kept it. My foster family at the time couldn't care less what I did. I was just a meal ticket to them.

The Bakers aren't at all like any foster family I had before. They weren't using me for a meal ticket. They were using me for appearances. I knew that much after staying with them for a month. They always mentioned the Cullens, a lot, talking about them politely enough but with jealousy.

Apparently the Dr. Cullen and his wife have adopted numerous children and were probably the most well off in this small town. They are also admired for bringing so many kids without a place to truly call home. I have actually seen their adopted kids at school, not that they are hard to miss. They were all extraordinarily beautiful and kept to themselves, with the Police Chiefs daughter being the one exception.

I watched Cullen Clan from afar at school, noting particulars that only another foster kid or adopted kid would notice. They were a tightly knit bunch who didn't let practically anyone into their world.

I haven't met Dr. Cullen or his wife so my theories are only based on what I see from this 'kids'. But based on their extraordinary beauty I believe Dr. Cullen is using them for appearances also. He obviously treats them very well otherwise since you would be hard press to get that many adopted kids to behave themselves and keep up with appearances.

Their need to isolate themselves is something common in a lot of kids in the foster care system. To stop themselves from making ties they have to break when they have to leave the foster family they are with. Usually the only exceptions to that rule are other foster kids, since they know the status quo that others just don't seem to understand.

I huffed as I go on the bus that would take me to my temporary home. As much as I tried to pick apart the Cullen Clan, I can't help but feel I'm missing something or that I'm comparing apples to oranges. Whenever I get near one of them I get odd vibes that I have never felt before. I hate it.

Luckily they seem more than happy to avoid me too, something that is odd for adopted kids that have made such strong ties. Usually they try to bring other foster kids in to share some of their happiness or joy. Or something like that, I don't really understand since I've only been on the receiving end.

I shake it off. They are strange and I'm not exactly sure what to make of them, but there is nothing I can do about it. I just have to wait until this family gets sick of me before I'm out of this town. I have a feeling it won't be long. When they find out I'm not going to conform they will just get rid of me and get another one. Until then they just keep telling everyone how hard it is to take in an emotionally damaged foster child.

I snort as I got off the bus. As if. I can't wait to be out of here. I'd rather be a meal ticket. At least then they just ignore me instead of treating me nicely in front of people just to ignore me anytime else. It kind of pisses me off. I hate fake smiles and fake kindness. I'd rather they just ignore me, it's what my other foster families did and it worked out just fine.

I head into the house just to see Mrs. Baker in the kitchen, hard at work cooking dinner. "Alana dear?" I froze on my way up the stairs to my bedroom. They usually just ignore me unless they have company.

"Yes?"

"I was thinking, maybe, we can go and get you some new clothes. Something nicer, maybe a nice dress." Mrs. Baker's melodic voice was pleasant and soothing, but I still frowned. Another effort to make me conform by making me dress like them.

"That's okay, Mrs. Baker. I'm happy with the clothes I'm wearing now." I had an unhappy frown on my face, but kept my voice as polite as possible.

"Now dear, you're with us now. You don't have to run around looking like a homeless person. We'll take care of you and we want you to have nice things." Mrs. Baker said, putting down her cooking things to come talk to me face to face. "You also don't have to have your hair that heinous color just to get attention."

I frowned. I look like a homeless person? "I like my hair color. I also like the clothes I am wearing, but if you insist on getting me more clothes I want them to be clothes I like otherwise I'm not going to wear them." I assert, watching as Mrs. Baker's pleasant smile dropped into a frown.

She gave a sigh, sounding slightly annoyed. "Alright dear, if you insist." I watched her head back into the kitchen muttering something about the Cullen kids. "Oh I almost forgot." I froze again on the stair with a soft sigh. "We're going to be going to a party hosted by Chief Swan at 7, so please pick something nice to wear. It's not every day the Chief of Police holds a party."

"Got it." I run up the stairs before she stops me again. Chief Swan holding a party, huh. I snort. Wonder who conned him into that. The man is almost as antisocial as I am.

I head into the room I'm borrowing, pulling my sketchbook and drawing pencils out of my backpack before tossing the heavy bag to the floor. I had an art assignment I needed to finish, my other homework having less priority than my art. Who would willingly do math first?

I worked on homework until about 6:30 then decided I might as well start getting ready. The Bakers wouldn't leave without me since they couldn't announce to everyone how difficult it is to raise me and the many joys they get from my very presence in their house. How helping someone less fortunate is so rewarding.

I roll my eyes. This party is going to be a pain. I don't plan on going all dressed up. Knowing Chief Swan the party was as informal as possible. I would change just to avoid a long winded argument with the Bakers though. I changed quickly and redid my sagging bun.

"Alana dear, it's time to go to the party." Mr. Baker's voice called up the stairs, his voice as pleasant as his wife's. Don't ask me why everyone in this family insists on calling me Alana dear. It's weird and creepy, and I wish they'd stop. The only one who doesn't call me that is their rotten son, Cedric, he has other names he calls me. My only compliment to him is that at least he's honest and upfront to me.

I walk down the stairs dread. "Oh Alana dear, you're going dressed like that."

"I look fine." I say automatically. The Bakers' were dressed in their Sunday best, all the money in my wallet that they're overdressed. Cedric glared at me, little brat.

"If you say so, dear." Mrs. Baker huffed, while still managing to sound polite.

* * *

I was right, the party was casual and the Bakers stood out like a hooker in a catholic church. Everyone was wearing jeans and t shirts while drinking a can of beer with kids playing in the mud.

"Good evening everyone! I hope everyone is doing fine." Mr. Baker smiled as he walked into the informal backyard barbeque party. "We brought a roast to share!"

Make that a 5 legged satanic unicorn that vomits hearts and shits rainbows in a catholic church. I sighed and looked for escape routes before it starts. Cedric ran off disappearing into the crowd. I proceeded to do the same, before it started.

"Has everyone met Alana, our foster child? Alana, come say his to everyone!" Mr. Baker said as loudly as he could without being rude. I held back a groaned. It started.

I trudge me way over to where Mr. Baker was and steeled myself for what was going to be an unpleasant experience. "Alana, this is Chief Swan. Chief Swan, Alana, our foster child."

I shook hands with the gruff police chief. He gave me a sympathetic look as he gave me a firm handshake. I gave him a strained smile. "Nice to meet you."

"Alana has had such a difficult past, Chief Swan. Poor girl has been bouncing around the foster care system for years, poor thing. She's never quite had a real home. We just had to take her in." Mr. Baker loudly declared to the party. My fake smile slipped.

Chief Swan flinched, and nodded his agreement, slowly trying to back away from the Bakers'. "That's nice." He gave me a tense smile, as if asking for help. I raised an eyebrow at him. What do you expect me to do about it? "I need to go-"

"But it is such a rewarding feeling, no matter how difficult things are." Mrs. Baker added, effectively cutting off the Chiefs escape.

"Hey Charlie how is it going?" A voice loudly called, interrupting another of the Baker's attempts to gain sympathy. An older man being pushed in a wheel chair was being wheeling to us by a rather yummy looking Native American and I'm assuming his girlfriend. Damn.

Chief Swan instantly perked up and grasped onto the man like a life preserver. "Billy, how ya been?"

"Better than you." Billy said knowingly. Mr. Baker cleared his throat loudly, not liking that he was being ignored.

"Oh sorry. Billy this is Joseph and Emma and their daughter Alana. And this is Billy and Sam and Emily." Chief Swan introduced and we shook hands.

"Alana is actually our foster child. Poor thing has been in the foster care system for so long that she's gone and done _that_ to her hair to gain attention." Mrs. Baker said rather emphatically.

"I actually like it. It suits her." Billy said, giving me a small wink. I gave him a small genuine smile. Well what do you know?

"Alana, some boys from the rez are here. I'm sure you would rather hang out with them than a bunch of old geezers catching up." Sam said, pointing to the group of tall Natives hanging by themselves.

I could hug the man, or kiss him if his girlfriend wasn't glued to his arm. "Sounds like fun." I said before the Bakers' could open their big stupid mouths. I mouthed thank you to him as I passed, and he gave me a grin.

I couldn't disappear into the crowd fast enough. I found a secluded spot at the side of the house and breathed a sigh of relief. I wasn't going to introduce myself to the smoking hot Natives, but I sure will use them as an excuse to escape. I sat down on the damp ground and got myself comfortable.

"So are you just going to hang out here for the rest of the party?" I jumped at the voice and saw one of the younger Natives staring at me with a large grin.

"If I don't hide, they'll find me." I sighed, a sad truth. He came to sit next to me.

He scratched his head. "Are they always like that."

"Only when there's someone to show off to." I groaned.

"That sucks."

"That might be the biggest understatement of history."

It was silent for a few. "I'm Seth by the way."

"Alana." As if he hasn't heard.

"Well, Alana. You don't have to hide out here. We won't let them have you." Seth gave me a wide grin that showed off his white teeth. "Besides we want to get know the girl with the awesome hair."

I chuckled softly, and gave him a small grin. "Alright."

Seth guided me over to the group, with a bounce in his step. "Hey guys. This is Alana, girl of the awesome hair. Alana this is the guys." He then proceeded to tell all their names. There was Jared and his girlfriend, Kim, who I didn't notice since she was surrounded by tall hunky men. Lucky. Then there was Quil, who seemed like an easy going type of guy. Embry, was the more reserved one in the group. Lastly was Jacob, or Jake, who patted me on the head like I was dog. He seemed kind enough.

"Hey where's Paul?" Seth asked, wrapping an arm around me. He is really touchy feely.

"Ran off somewhere." Jake said with a shrug.

"That's okay, he's an ass anyway." Seth winked at me.

They then dealt me into their poker game, taught me how to play poker, and beat my ass into the ground. The light hearted conversation was nice, even if I didn't join in unless they asked me something directly. Seth did that a lot. "How long have you guys been playing cause your way too good at this?" I said frowning at my losing hand.

"I know. I think they cheat." Kim said, smiling while rolling her eyes. Seth had pulled my hair out of its bun and was playing with the strands. I think he has some sort of hair fetish with his obsession with my hair.

"We do not cheat. We don't need to to beat you." Quil said ruffling Kim's hair, which made Jared glare at him. Jared then helped Kim fix her hair. Nothing stranger than a man built like a body builder calmly helping a girl fix her hair. Weird.

I stand up much to Seth's protest and pull my hair back up into a bun. This one slightly messier since I couldn't brush it out. "I need to use the bathroom. I'll be right back."

"Okay, we'll have food waiting for you." Seth waved at me as I walked away. I shook my head. He was a kind soul. One with a fetish for my hair, but still a kind soul.

Heading into Chief Swan's house I opened the bathroom door only to see a Native's fine looking ass. The girl in his arms yelped at the intrusion. The girl looked at me with shocked humiliation. The very fine looking Native looked at me with shock, more so than situation really called for. "You must be Paul." I said recognizing him since he had the same muscular build and cropped hair as the rest of them.

**End Chapter 1: Pilot**

This is only a pilot chapter to see if people are interested. So if you want more please review. I already have the second chapter ready for your viewing pleasure.


	2. Um

**Beautiful Things Aren't Picture Perfect**

**Chapter 2: …Um**

**Paul's POV**

My jaw hit the ground as I caught the stormy gray eyes of the woman who walked in on us. Her teal hair was sloppily pulled into a bun. Her pale skin looked luscious. She had a clingy white t-shirt with abstract designs on it and a pair of dark jeans slung around her hips. She was gorgeous, an absolute goddess. I felt nails dig into my shoulders, felt shame fill me at being in this position. I was having sex with another girl in the Police Chief's house when my fucking imprint walks in. Shit.

She didn't seem to find anything wrong with the situation. Her expression carefully crafted into one of detached interest. "You must be Paul." Her heavenly voice brought even more shame and I couldn't say anything. Not. One. Fucking. Thing.

The girl I was with, what the hell was her name again, growled at her. "What are you a pervert? Close the damn door!" I felt a spark of anger, how dare she speak to my imprint that way. My imprint didn't seem to mind though. She just stepped in and closed the door.

"No, I'm not a pervert. I just need to pee really bad. Plus if you wanted privacy you would have locked the door." She did just that before turning to look at us with an amused expression. "It's like you were asking someone to walk in on you."

The red head in my arms sputtered angrily, not knowing what to say.

My imprint didn't to seem have a problem. "Now don't mind me. I'll pee and be on my way. You can continue if the passion isn't completely gone." My imprint turned to the toilet, completely walking by me.

I was in shock, still couldn't move. Damn it, idiot, do something. Anything besides gaping like a fish. "Um…" I'm fucking brilliant.

"What are you a freak?" The girl in my arms growled, hugging herself to me to hide her… everything.

"Nope, I once lived with a nudist family in a house with no doors. That was a rather interesting time in my life." My imprint smiled at us as she took a piss.

"Um…" Idiot!

"Besides, it's not any of my business what you do. If you want to have a kid that's your business not mine. Because I don't think I see a condom on there." My imprint then leaned over to look, like she was checking out a dog in the store.

I wanted to crawl in a hole and die.

"We hadn't got the condom out yet!" the girl in my arms yelled, her face turning a brilliant shade of red.

"What it's no business of mine. Don't get so defensive. Reproduction is a beautiful part of the human existence, and its how we continue on as a species. Interesting note about sex, in the past people would stand around the bed cheering as orgasms were achieved. So don't look at it as something to be ashamed of, it's supposed to be a celebration." My imprint shook her head smiling at us as she flushed.

Unbelievable. Un-fucking-believable.

"Um…" Shit, gapping like a fish was better!

My imprint gave me an amused look as she walked out of the room. "Bye Paul. It's been _wonderful_ talking to you. Remember to lock the door next time." She turned to leave.

"Um…" The door closed and I finally found my head. "Shit!"

"You can say that again. That little bitch seriously ruined the mood." The red head in my arms said. I blankly stared at her, my head spinning. "We can keep going if you like though." She huskily whispered as she caressed my chest.

I felt dirty, filthy. I let go of her and pull my clothes back on. I need to say something to my imprint. Anything besides fucking 'um'!

"Paul where are you going?" The red head asked as I charged out of the bathroom.

* * *

**Alana's POV**

"Well I just made two people feel very uncomfortable." I said impassively as I sat down next to Seth, who handed me a plate piled with food. "You expect me to eat all this."

"If you don't I will." Seth managed to garble with a mouth full of food. At least that's what I think he garbled it came out more like, "huf uoo on ah ill."

"What do you mean you managed to make two people feel uncomfortable?" Embry asked, confused. A double cheese burger hovered in front of his mouth long enough to ask the question before it was shoved into his mouth… whole. Impressive.

I stared for a moment at the atrocious table manners before looking away as pieces started to fly out. Well, at least he didn't talk with food in his mouth.

"I walked in on two people having sex in the bathroom and told them to keep going while I took a piss. I think one of them was your friend Paul but all he managed to articulate was 'um'." I took a bite of my hotdog, my face blank as everyone gapped at me. It's so much fun messing with people's heads. I held back laughter to myself at their humorous expressions, keeping my face expressionless.

"…What?" Quil asked, his face contorted into a rather funny expression. Then everyone suddenly looked up and behind me.

I turned around to see Paul standing behind me, dressed and looking rather determined. "Please don't say 'um' again."

His determination fled and he stared at me with something similar to panic suddenly filling his face as words were once again lost to him. "…Um." I almost laughed, almost. Instead I smirked.

I turned to the rest of the group who looked between Paul and me with shocked expressions then at each other with growing smiles. I ignored the silent communication, not my business. "Is he special ed?" I asked poking a thumb back at Paul.

Before anyone could say anything a hand was shoved into my face. "I'm Paul."  
He announced loudly, his resolve weak but there, finally.

"So I assumed. I'm Alana. Please excuse me if I don't shake your hand, I know where it was five minutes ago." Paul's face blanked out again.

"…Um." The entire group around me burst into loud fits of laughter. People glanced over to us, in curious confusion. I saw Mrs. Baker heading my way between the curious people.

"Aw shit. I got to go." I was almost free. So close to freedom I could taste its golden glory.

"Alana dear." Mrs. Baker's pleasant voice was like an arrow that froze me to my spot. I uttered a soft shit before turning to her.

"It's time for us to go. Cedric got mud on his suit." Mrs. Baker had an edge to her voice that meant she was unhappy. Probably because she couldn't brag as long as she wanted to.

"It's okay she can stay with us. We'll get her home." Seth said, attempting to save me. He wrapped one long arm around me and I heard Paul growl. That boy needs to learn how to communicate properly.

"I'm sorry boys. Alana has homework to finish." Mrs. Baker said sympathetically.

"I finished it." Mrs. Baker looked at me sharply. It's on bitch.

"You have chores you need to do." She said, which was a lie. They never gave me chores because I didn't do them to their standards.

"_The counter isn't clean enough, look there's a spot."_

"_That's a stain."_

"_I don't have _stains_ in my kitchen!"_

She had to use bleach to get it out. I can still kind of see it too. Not a stain my ass.

"I finished those too." We smiled at each other with fake pleasantness, only her face was tenser than mine.

She sighed. "I'm sorry dear. Not tonight." She said, ceding defeat.

"Okay tomorrow then." Seth said, giving my shoulder a squeeze. I almost laughed at her expression. Oh I love you Seth. Thank you so much.

"We'll see." Mrs. Baker's eyes narrowed on me. She was mad, probably pissed. I wasn't scared. Their wrath was pathetic. Seth gave my shoulder one last squeeze before letting me go with an apologetic look. Before I could go follow Mrs. Baker he surprised me with a giant bear hug. I awkwardly hugged him back, not used to this kind of physical contact, that is until I felt something begin shoved into my jeans pocket. I smiled, sneaky. Paul was growling again, not much of an articulate fellow is he?

I gave Seth a smile, he's one of the few people that I have actually truly liked in my short life. Then I followed Mrs. Baker, who was containing her steaming anger pretty well managing to politely say goodbye to everyone. Seth was punched in the shoulder by Paul, and the group of boys all waved at me with wide smiles. Well, this has been an interesting outing.

Seeing a really nice ass always makes a day interesting though.

* * *

**Paul's POV**

"You're screwed Paul." Jared laughed loudly as Kim giggled against his chest.

"Shut up!" I snarled, still glaring at Seth. He touched her, he hugged her. She wouldn't even shake my hand, not that I blame her.

"…Um!" The entire group, with the exception of Kim since she's too nice, mimicking my deer in the headlights expression before bursting out into laughter.

"What happened?" Sam asked, watching me warily. I was pissed and shaking slightly, but not the overall tremor of an impending change.

"Paul imprinted on Alana." Embry said, quietly so no one would over hear. A large grin was stretched across his face.

"While he was in the bathroom fucking some girl." Jake hooted, his face turning red from laughter.

"And all he could say was-" Quil started.

"Um!" the group finished, once again mimicking my less than graceful moment. They fell over themselves with laughter again.

"I told her my name." I said defensively, crossing my arms over my chest.

"She already knew it and that was the only thing you said to her besides um." Jake grinned, his face turning its normal color.

Sam was smiling, clearly holding back his own laughter. "I always told you that one day you'd regret sleeping around."

I growled as I turning to leave the party. "Shit!" I'm not much in the mood of partying anymore.

"Paul where you going?" the voice of the girl he almost fucked in the bathroom yelled across the party. Her clothes were askew and she had an indignant expression on.

Paul groaned.

* * *

**End Chapter 2: …Um**

This story got a lot of traffic really fast. I am kind of surprised. I wasn't planning on posting the second chapter until two weeks after the first one, but since the story got so much traffic I posted this a week early. Anyway, I'm very glad so many of you like the story. I personally find this chapter to be hilarious. I was laughing while writing it. My roommate kept giving me funny looks, but I digress.

I had chapter 2 already written and waiting for edit when I posted the first chapter, so that's why this chapter came out quickly. All other chapters are going to be posted at about 2 week intervals on the weekends unless I have a lot of free time, which never happens. So thanks to everyone for reviewing. I always try to message people who review back, especially if they have questions. Thanks for the favs and alerts and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	3. Wolves

**Beautiful Things Aren't Picture Perfect**

**Chapter 3: Wolves**

**Alana's POV**

"Alana dear, I don't want you hanging out with those boys again." Mrs. Baker said sternly. "One hour in their presence and you start talking back."

"Those boys are delinquents. You don't want to associate with a delinquent." Mr. Baker added.

Cedric gave me an evil grin, his nice suit covered in mud, glad he wasn't being the one scolded.

"One, I wasn't talking back. I was stating facts. I did finish my homework and don't have any chores so all that is taken care of. As for them being delinquents, sir, you don't know what a delinquent is." I said in a bored voice as I tap my fingers on the car door.

"Are you saying we're stupid!?" Mr. Baker shouted. Cedric's grin widened.

"No, sir, I'm saying you never had a chance to meet a real delinquent and I have. It's not a matter of knowledge, but experience." Score 1 me.

Mr. Baker growled, unable to fight back. Mrs. Baker huffed. "I still don't want you to see them. They are bad news, part of that weird La Push Gang lead by that Sam Uley character."

"Again, they are not a gang or a bunch of delinquents. Just some boys that are really close friends." I sighed.

"Regardless, you are not to speak to them or hang out with them or you're grounded." Mrs. Baker shrieked her patience at an end. "And as for you Cedric…" I smirked as Cedric gave me a pure evil look. I got her riled up and he takes the brunt of her wrath, not that that's a scary thing.

Yelling filled the car as I stared out the window. The Baker's may think being grounded will stop me from hanging out with those boys, but it won't. I do whatever I want, always have since the day I dyed my hair teal.

If I feel like hanging out with them I will, but I probably won't. I've prefer my own company. I sighed. I can't wait until I'm on my own.

Remembering that Seth shoved something in my pocket, I started to rummage through my pockets for whatever he gave me, curious as to what it was. A folded up piece of paper greeted me. I unfolded it and saw the sloppily written phone number with a badly drawn winky face. I smiled. Seth, you are one interesting kid.

* * *

Thank God its Friday I thought as I wandered one of Fork's nature trail. My art bag swung next to my hip. Today, I was going to find the perfect place to set up shop, as I like to call it. I like to draw landscapes so I usually have to hunt one down.

I was happy about the area I was in, everything was green and forested. It was beautiful out here. Perfect for me to practice some nature scenery. The only time I could do that in my last foster homes was if I went to the park, and you can only draw one area so many times before it starts to get repetitive.

I won't have that problem here. The entire area was wooded and held the promise of great inspiration. I turn off the trail as it started to circle back into town. The best views are always the ones you had to hunt to find.

I pulled red ribbons out of my bag and tied then to low tree branches and bushes at regular intervals, so I could find my way back easily. It's an old trick a kid who went hunting a lot taught me. Ever since then I started doing this I've never got lost when I go deep into wooded areas.

I kept walking until I reached a cliff; I looked down and saw the forest floor 30 feet below me. Not going to jump that. I looked around and saw an old sturdy tree standing not too far.

I tightened my art bag until it was snug against my side, then grabbed onto the lowest branch swinging myself up. I continued to climb expertly, years of experience making the task easy. Cliffs always meant that if you could climb high enough you would be able to see over the trees down below and you were end up with a glorious view that only helicopters get.

I have never been disappointed and I wasn't this time either. After climbing about 30 or 40 feet up the tree a wide smile broke across my face. In the far distance the ocean rocked softly, reflecting the cloudy sky above. Small quaint houses were dispersed among the trees, giving the scene an old world feel. If it was sunny out I'm sure my heart would have stopped.

I settled myself on a wide thick branch, crossing my legs. Time to set up shop. I opened my umbrella to wedge it on a branch above me, so it was close enough to block the rain but didn't hide the brilliant view in front of me. I pulled out my sketch book and opened to an empty page, gathering the appropriately sized drawing pencils.

I didn't stop until I was squinting in the darkness. The drawing wasn't close to finished. Landscape drawings always take forever and I'm not used to drawing this many trees. I sighed and put my stuff in the bag, popping my back and neck a couple times in the process. I un-wedged the umbrella and put that away too, before starting my journey down the ancient tree.

I stopped when I heard a noise and straddled the branch I was on so I could look down. A gasp left me as I saw the largest fucking wolf in the world. The thing had to be the size of a horse. The large brown wolf was sniffing the ground and looking around, as if it was having difficulty tracking something. "Wow." I whispered.

The wolf's ears pricked up and his head whipped up. His face was a darker shade of brown than the rest of his body. His large dark eyes widened and his ears flattened to his skull. "Hush, don't be scared." I soothed the beast, not scared since I was still a good 20 feet up and thick tree branches separated me from the wolf.

The wolf shrank to the ground as if he wanted to disappear. "It's okay, honey." I whispered, hoping I wouldn't scare him off. "You're such a big boy. You're so beautiful." I whispered sweet things to the wolf as he paced around the tree looking up at me with mild panic.

"Now, now, what are you getting so worked up for, Brown." I asked, dubbing the brown wolf the first thing I could think of. I'm not too good with names when it's on the spot.

Brown looked suddenly in one direction. Pretty soon I heard the sound of something big moving in the forest. A wolf as big as Brown burst out of the bushes coming to a screeching halt at the base of the tree I'm in. This one has the more traditional dark grey coat color.

Grey, I dubbed the second wolf, was even more panicky than Brown, pacing the bottom of the tree with a sharp gaze on me. I raised a brow at such odd behavior in the wolves. "You better not be thinking about eating me." I said in a stern but calm tone, animals hear tone and inflection more than the words themselves.

The grey one stopped at my voice. I looked over at Brown. "Hey Brown is Grey your mate?" I smiled. I jumped when Brown looked like he ate something sour and Grey started to growl. "I'll take that as a no." I scratched my head, not knowing what to make of these wolves. This is definitely not normal behavior for wolves, right?

Then something really strange happened. Both of them dropped to their stomachs and crawled away, like some invisible force was controlling their movements. I sat there for a moment, confused. "Weird."

I waited for a while listening to the forest for any signs of giant wolves just in case they were still around and wanted a human sized snack. "What are you doing up there?" I jumped and looked down. How the hell did he sneak up on me?

When I recognized him I smirked. "Well what do you know, you can speak."

Paul flushed, looking irritated. "Yeah I can. Do you have a death wish or something. You could break your neck if you fall." I eyed him up and down. Damn, that boy ran around in cut off shorts and nothing else. He's as yummy as his ass was.

"I never fall." I then climbed down the tree with grace not many humans have. Paul stood under me the whole time, looking damn near a panic attack.

"What are you doing this far into the woods?" He grabbed me as soon as he could to place me on the ground

"Drawing." I patted the bag sitting snug at my side.

"Aren't you afraid of wild animals? Bears. _Wolves._" He asked, his gaze intent. I fixed him with a searching look. Did he know about the giant ass wolves? If he didn't know I wasn't going to tell him. I scuffed my feet in the dirt nonchalantly, covering the wolves' giant ass paw prints.

"Nope." I walked away and pulled out a flashlight. Between the late hour I stayed out and waiting for the wolves to leave it had gotten pretty dark. I flicked it on and followed my ribbon trail, not bothering to take them off since I would be back here tomorrow to finish my drawing.

Paul followed me like a giant sulky shadow. If he thought I was going to start a conversation he was wrong.

"I'm sorry about before." He muttered.

"You should be." I said and he shrank just a little bit. "Your communication skills are something to be ashamed of."

He growled. "No not that. I mean when you caught me having sex in the bathroom."

I looked back at him with a purposeful impassive look. The best way to screw with people is to not react when they want or expect you to react. "Oh, _that_. Really that's nothing to be ashamed about." I turned back to my makeshift trail, looking for the next ribbon.

I blinked as I was grabbed and spun around. Paul was in my face, forcing me to look at him. His gaze so intent I felt myself shrink slightly, something I haven't done in years. Our eyes met and I couldn't help but realize how pretty his eyes were, a brown so deep that I got lost in it.

"Does it not bother you at all?!" Paul rumbled. I blinked hard as I was forcibly pulled out of… whatever the hell I was in.

This time I was the one struggling for words, something that has never happened to me before. I hated it immediately. My face flushed as I floundered for words. "Um…" I winced at my ineloquence as I forcibly wretched the words out of my mouth. "No it doesn't bother me." I grimaced at my strange tone. What the hell is wrong with me?

He was staring at me now, his dark eyes reflecting the last straggling rays of sunlight. Male satisfaction started to fill his eyes and a small, almost nonexistent, smirk tugged at his lips. He let go of me. I spun around immediately trying to save some of my dignity as I marched on.

It took a couple minutes for my head to clear and my face back to its normal color. When it did I contemplated how I was going to get him back for my embarrassment.

After another few minutes I smirked and looked back at him. "By the way you have one _yummy_ looking ass."

He flushed and stumbled over a tree root. I face the front again smiling. Victory, thy name is Alana.

* * *

**End Chapter 3: Wolves**

I feel introducing the wolves was a bit early, but I didn't want to redo it since I liked it so much. But anyway hope you liked the chapter and tell me what you think.


	4. Enough

**Beautiful Things Aren't Picture Perfect**

**Chapter 4: Enough**

**Alana's POV**

Okay was he going to walk me all the way to the freaking door? We had left the nature trail some time ago and now we were on the street my foster family is on. Paul has been quiet since my comment on his ass, probably not knowing how to react.

The quiet is not what's bothering me, I live in quiet. It's the fact that he's quiet and walking behind me without making a freaking sound. I can't hear his footsteps; I can only feel his intense gaze drilling holes in my back. I feel like a deer being stalked.

"You can stop following me now. The house is right up there." I say pointing a few blocks down.

"I just want to make sure you get home alright." Paul said, his deep voice making me imagine all kinds of things. He was hot and had a voice that could whisper all sorts of things to a girl while they were between the sheets. Not that I would touch Paul with a 10 foot pole, he was probably as diseased as any $2 street hooker. No thank you.

"I've survived way worse things than Forks after dark. I think I can handle walking three blocks." I turned to look at Paul, stopping on the sidewalk. Paul didn't look happy about something, but the look eased away.

"Do you hate me?" Paul asked, his eyes filled with some intent emotion that I didn't want to name.

I sighed. "No, I don't. I barely know you."

"Some would say you know me very well after seeing my dick."

I rolled my eyes and started walking at a slow pace, Paul followed this time at my side. "If that's the case then I'm sure a lot of women know you very well." He looked ashamed of that, and I sighed. "I don't consider that knowing someone. Truly knowing someone goes far past knowing them in bed. I doubt those girls you sleep with know more about you than your name and dick size."

"You're right they probably don't. I don't know much about them either." His voice was contemplative as he stared at me. "But I want to get to know you."

"Please tell me that wasn't a pick up line." I groaned, covering my face in horror. "Let's get this over with now. I'm not sleeping with you! I don't need an STD or whatever other disease you're carrying."

"I'm not trying to pick you up and I don't have any diseases." I scoffed at that. "I just want to be your friend Alana."

"Most friends haven't seen the other's penis." Paul blushed… He actually blushed. "Oh my God, you're a man-whore and you're blushing over the word penis!" His face went darker. I laughed. "That's so sad."

I sniggered as his face went back to its normal color. He turned to look at me and had that weird emotion back in his eyes. "Alana, the guys are getting together tomorrow night. Come join us."

I raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure you aren't trying to pick me up?"

Paul groaned. "I'm not trying to pick you up. I just want to be your friend."

"This coming from the guy I caught having sex in the Police Chiefs bathroom at a party." He gave me an annoyed looked as I smirked.

"Just answer the damn question." He growled, clearly out of patience, as I laughed.

My amusement faded. "Sorry Paul, but I'm not going."

He frowned, "Why not? You didn't seem to mind hanging out with us at the party."

"That was because I was forced to go to the party by the Bakers. You guys, sorry to say this, kept me away from them while they went around telling everyone how wonderful they are because they took in a foster child." I was glaring at the Baker's house as it slowly became more visible in the darkness.

"You don't like them."

"Nope." I said, popping the p. "They're douchebags."

"Then come hang out with us. You can get away from them."

A small smile curved my lips. "You're like a dog with a bone. But I said no. The Bakers leave me alone unless somebody else is there."

"Just hang out with us this one time. I promise you'll have fun."

"Paul, _enough_. I don't want to hang out with anyone! It's easier if I don't get attached." I raised my voice slightly, feeling my patience wear thin also.

"What's easier?" He asked, his gaze zeroed in on me.

My jaw hung open as I realized what I accidently let slip. "Nothing."

"Sure didn't sound like nothing." Paul stopped and grabbed my arm. "What are you hiding?"

I yank my arm out of his grip, something easier said than done. He was freaking strong. "Go home Paul." I marched my way back to the Bakers house leaving Paul standing there on the sidewalk.

I noticed Mrs. Baker standing just outside of the front door, silently fuming. I hold back my groan. I do not want to deal with her shit right now. I walked past her and in the house, knowing she wouldn't make a scene where the neighbors could see. Not that they would care.

The front door closed. "Just what do you think you were doing!?" She shrieked. "You were hanging out with one of those La Push boys even though we explicitly told you not to."

I wasted all my patience on Paul, and he's a nice guy that doesn't deserve my anger. As for Mrs. Baker, well, she's a different story. "Yep got that right. He's a nice lay too. I'm hoping to have his babies."

Her face turned a bright shade of red. "You're grounded, no TV, no computer, no electronics, nothing that runs on electricity! March up to your room. You're never to see that boy again."

I snort. "Oh yeah, that'll teach me. I'll think looong and haaard about what I did wrong, all because you took away my electronics." I bite out, glaring as her face turned an even brighter red. She started to sputter. "Pathetic." I turn to head to my room, done with the conversation.

I close my door and lean back on it, knowing my mom would be ashamed if she saw me. I knew I was behaving like a brat, but I couldn't help it. Looks like I inherited my dad's temper.

Tears prick my eyes. God I hate crying. Crying never solved anything, sometimes it even makes a situation worse.

I wanted to go hang out with Paul and the gang. It's been a long time since I met a group of people I actually enjoyed hanging out with. Their light hearted banter reminds me of home, and the friends I was forced to leave behind. They had accepted me with open arms, something that no other group has done.

But I'm not going to be with the Bakers forever, and when I leave it will just hurt even more if I get attached to that so called gang. It's better if I don't get involved. That way when I leave it won't hurt.

Weariness weighed down on me, but I didn't want to sleep. With how today turned out, tonight is going to be worse. The nightmares always come if the day was bad.

* * *

**Paul's POV**

I slipped into the forest behind the houses as soon as Alana was far enough away. I slipped off my cut offs and secured them before shifting. My sensitive ears could pick up everything that happened between Alana and her foster mother.

"Just what do you think you were doing!? You were hanging out with one of those La Push boys even though we explicitly told you not to." I didn't know Alana was told not to hang out with us. She didn't seem much concerned with it though.

"Yep got that right. He's a nice lay too. I'm hoping to have his babies." Her words didn't bring me any joy. She sounded so mad. Her words were laced with venom that I didn't know she had.

"You're grounded, no TV, no computer, no electronics, nothing that runs on electricity! March up to your room. You're never to see that boy again." Someone snorted, most likely Alana.

"Oh yeah, that'll teach me. I'll think looong and haaard about what I did wrong, all because you took away my electronics." Mrs. Baker started to sputter. "Pathetic." Paul was worried, were things that bad there. Alana seemed like a person nothing could get to, nothing could make her angry. Yet here she was.

A door slammed. Mrs. Baker sputtering was slowly replaced with calming breaths as she growled. No noise came from Alana's room, but Paul had the feeling she wasn't alright. He wanted to check on her, something felt wrong.

Paul knew from the other imprinted wolves that they could sometimes feel their imprint, each of them feeling their imprint a bit differently. He felt like he should go up there and comfort her.

'**Leave it Paul.'** Sam's voice rang clear in his head, reminding him that he wasn't exactly alone.

'**Yeah, man. You don't want to freak her out just yet with the wolf thing and if you stay there you will. Now come on, you can help us patrol, a little running might help.' **Jared said, focusing on the rhythmic beat of his paws on the ground to help calm Paul.

Paul didn't like this. He didn't want to leave. This wasn't like when he left the party and just craved her presence. This had more urgency to it.

'**Paul, calm down. Your destroying the grass.' **Sam said, forcing Paul to notice how he pawed at the ground, pulling the grass from its roots.

'**Alright. I'm leaving.'** He didn't have to like it though. He was going to talk to her tomorrow though.

'**If she isn't stuck in her room.' **Jared said, reminding him she was grounded.

Paul turned and headed to La Push. For some reason he wasn't worried about that.

* * *

**End Chapter 4: Enough**

Sorry it's a bit shorter than usual. Same number of pages in word, but about 400 words shorter than usual. I was having trouble with this chapter, stupid transitioning parts of the story. I hope it doesn't seem too awkward or off. Anyway thanks for all the reviews and tell me what you think!


	5. Alone

**Beautiful Things Aren't Picture Perfect**

**Chapter 5: Alone**

**Alana's POV**

The murky light of dawn lit the room, the rainclouds outside making the day seem even worse. I groaned and shoved my face into my pillow, knowing today was going to suck. I rubbed the gunk out of my eyes, sleep far away despite how little I actually slept.

Yep, I was right. Last night was horrible, nightmare plaguing every dream, waking me up every hour on the hour. Speaking of which, the clock glared 6:03 in angry red numbers. Great, it was Saturday and I'm up even earlier than I get up for school. Bleh!

I roll over to stare at the ceiling. I should leave before the Bakers wake up. Today wasn't a day I wanted to deal with their shit. If Mrs. Baker thought I was out of line yesterday, she hasn't seen anything yet.

Question was where I should go. I would go finish my drawing, but I feel like shit and inspiration was nonexistent. My mind was blank as I thought.

There was a playground nearby. If I remember correctly some places had roofs for little kids to hide under. If I get chilled I can just go the library or something, maybe even McDonalds. I can splurge and treat myself to a milkshake for my pity party of one. Mmm… milkshake.

Plan of action now firmly in mind, I emptied out my backpack of school books and shoved a warm fuzzy blanket in and a small pillow so I can get some z's while I'm out. A couple of my favorite books were quickly shoved in. I changed into loose old jeans and an old soft long sleeve shirt. My favorite sweatshirt followed, a faded logo styled the front. My Ipod, headphones, and wallet were shoved into my jean pockets.

Swinging my backpack onto my shoulders I headed downstairs and to the kitchen, filling the rest of my backpack with snacks. I swipe all the nutty bars, Cedric's favorite snack, just to be a bitch. Zipping the bag up, I headed out making sure I lock the place back up.

The park quickly came into view. I climb my way up and under the plastic roof that connected to the slide, which was also covered. There was enough space for me to stretch out without getting wet from the drizzle outside. Probably because it rains a lot and having it covered keeps it cleaner.

I pull out my blanket and pillow, getting comfy, pull out a book at random and opened a poptart packet. I popped my headphones in, picking out a playlist that was good to read to. The soft music filled my ears, the smell of rain and the sweet smell of my poptart filled my nose.

Maybe this won't be that bad a day after all.

"Alana! Wake up." A worried voice commanded, pulling me from a dreamless sleep. A warm hand gripped my shoulder, making me hum happily. Warm. I was about to go back to sleep when that warm hand shook me. "Alana!" I groaned and cracked one eye opened to look at who intruded on my solitude.

I groan again. "What are you a stalker?" I ask Paul.

He was frowning, his forehead creased with worry. "Are you alright?" He looked over my little nest. Empty junk food wrappers littered one corner, books stacked by my side, and the pillow and blanket that I was curled in. "How long have you been out here?"

"Don't know depends on what time it is." I murmur, stretching lazily. "How did you find me? Aren't you supposed to be hanging out with your little friends?" I make a shooing gesture, as I settle back into my nest.

Paul's lips pressed into a thin stubborn line. Oh crap. "Come on, grab your stuff." He grabbed my backpack shoving my books and trash in it.

"Hey! Stop that, I'm not going anywhere." I growl, grabbing his arm to stop him from shoving more stuff in the bag. Mmm, so warm. I was yanked forward as he grabbed more stuff, my resistance not slowing him down a bit.

"I'm not leaving you out here." Paul growled, grabbing my hand and yanking me up into a sitting position. "You're going to get sick as a dog if you stay."

I quirk an eyebrow. "So? Whatever doesn't kill you makes you stronger. Besides why do you care if I get sick? I'm an acquaintance, at best."

"Alana, I care about you." His jaw clenched, like he stopped himself from saying something more. "Now come on. I want to get you somewhere warm." He pulled my blanket off and grabbed my pillow, shoving them both in my bag.

I sigh. "Fine, I'll go to the library… It's warm there!" I exclaim as his gaze got even sharper when I mentioned going to the library.

"You're not going to the library. Come on, I'll take you to Sam and Emily's. You can get some food there." Paul wrapped an arm around my waist and yanked me out of my plastic shelter. Heat seeped into the side pressed against him, making me shiver slightly. His arm tightened around me. He swung my bag over one shoulder, looking down at me with worry on his face.

"Sam and Emily's?" I asked confused before I remember that I met them at the party. "Oh, them. Not on your life! I don't know them and I am not going to intrude on them just because you're pulling some weird ass caveman impression. If you want me to get food, I'll go to McDonalds and get a burger or something." Uk, I hate the greasy food at McDonalds, it gave me stomach aches. Good shakes though…

"You're not going to McDonalds. You need to be at home, but I have a feeling you don't want to go there so we don't have many options. That is unless you want to go to my house." Paul pulled me out of the plastic play house.

I growl, knowing he wasn't going to let me go. His arm still wrapped tightly around my side, like a steel bar. Quickly thinking of my options, I made up my mind. I sigh. "Fine, your place it is."

He looked surprised, but quickly schooled his features. "Fine."

"But try anything and you'll find your balls in your ribcage. Understand!"

His lips quirked up. "I understand."

* * *

"Soooo… This isn't awkward at all." I say, blowing on the hot chocolate in front of me. Paul seemed to be under the impression that I was freezing or something. I'll admit that sleeping in a playground during the fall in Forks probably isn't the healthiest idea, but come on, this is an overreaction. I can take care of myself; I'm not freaking five years old.

"We can go over to Sam and Emily's." He offered.

"Or I can just go on my way and get out of your hair." I reply, taking a sip of my drink.

"No."

I eyed him. "You know for a man hoe you sure aren't much fun. Is this what the girls around here like? The cave man routine? Personally, I like a guy that knows how to party. Not a guy that tucks a girl in under five blankets because she took a nap outside." I kicked off said blankets only for him to tuck me in again.

He was frowning again; he seemed to do that a lot. "Stop that, I'm trying to make sure you don't get sick."

"I'm not cold blooded you know!" I paused as I thought back. "Although, there are some people at my old school who would argue otherwise. But they deserved it!"

His lips quirked.

I stared at him. "Your quiet today. Please tell me we have devolved back into speechlessness, even the 'um's were better than that."

He sighed. "Nothing, I was just… thinking."

"Really? Does it hurt?" He glared at me as I smirk. "Seriously what kind of man hoe thinks… Well besides with the little head."

"Stop calling me a man hoe." Paul growled.

"How many people have you slept with?" I ask. The room was silent for a minute. "That's what I thought."

"Look I've changed. I haven't slept with anyone since I met you."

I snorted. "Oh, like I'll believe that. Please don't blow man hoe smoke up my ass. I already told you that I am not on the menu. I don't want whatever you're more than likely carrying."

"I'm not carrying anything." Paul growled.

"Paul…" I sigh, giving him a sympathetic look as I put my hand on his arm. "It's okay to be a man hoe. There's nothing wrong with having and enjoying sex. It's nothing to be ashamed of."

Paul groaned. "Alana, please just stop. Please stop calling me a man hoe. I really care about you… just give me a chance to prove it… please?"

"Paul, you're a great guy… well when you aren't pulling some horrible cave man routine, but I don't need anyone looking out for me." I sigh. "I'm going to be straight up with you since you seem to be attaching to me like a leech." His lips curl at the term. "I'm not going to be here long. I'm a foster child and the Bakers are going to pass me off sometime soon."

"Alana-" Paul started a desperate look coming to his eyes.

"Stop." I interrupt. "I'm not done. When I leave, cause there's no if about it, it's better for both of us if we don't have any ties between us. It's easier and there's no awkward heartbreaking goodbye to look forward to. Understand?"

Paul grabbed my hands, gripping them tightly. "Is this how you've been living your life Alana? Never letting anyone get close. Always by yourself just cause it's easier than saying goodbye."

His sad brown eyes dug into me. "I… I think I should leave now." I gather my stuff and leave. The screen door slamming shut behind me with a certain finality.

* * *

**Paul's POV**

I don't know what to do. I don't even know where to start. My chest hurt. The weight of my pain and her pain pressing down on me. She is so alone in this world. She keeps pushing me away but I can't… won't… leave her. The imprint allowing nothing less than my full undivided attention while she's in such pain.

Pain that she's learned to live with and ignore.

I need help. I can't figure this one out on my own. Because she was right when she said it's only a matter of when she leaves. I can't let her leave Forks, can't be without her. At least not until she knows everything… and accepts everything.

* * *

**End Chapter 5: Alone**

Sorry, so sorry for the very late update. College has been keeping me busy, but I took a break from studying for finals, cause I needed a break from that, to give you guys a new update. I hope it's not too bad, I had great ideas for this chapter then I left it half-finished and forgot those great ideas. Not happy about that, but I hope you guys are happy with an update!


	6. Puppy Dog Eyes

**Beautiful Things Aren't Picture Perfect**

**Chapter 6: Puppy Dog Eyes**

**Alana's POV**

"Alana!"

"Oh shit!" I jump, almost falling off the tree branch I was perched on. My drawing pencil rolled and fell to the ground. I look down to see Seth, a wide grin on his face. "Seth? What the hell?"

"You know shouldn't be up there. You could fall." He didn't seem all that concerned since he looked like he was holding back his laughter. He bent down and retrieved my fallen pencil. "Do you need this? I could bring it up to you."

I groan and thump my head on the trunk of the tree. Great, this is just what I need. Note the sarcasm. Seth is a great kid and I genuinely like him, but he is not good company for drawing. At this rate my precious drawing might never be finished. "No that's alright. I was coming down anyway."

Seth watched me closely as I packed up my belongings, expertly shoved into various branches, and climbed down the tree. "You're like a monkey!" He grinned when I reached the ground. "A monkey with great hair!" He reached up to ruffle my hair.

I quirk a smile at him, it's hard to be annoyed at him. "Yeah, yeah. What are you doing in the woods and how exactly did you find me, I was up in the freaking tree out of sight?"

He put his finger to his lips. "My little secret~"

I roll my eyes. "What do you want Seth?"

"Who says I want anything, maybe I just wanted to chat?" His said innocently, he does that too well, as his bright brown eyes danced with amusement.

"Nobody tracks someone down in the woods just to chat."

"I do." He says a tiny bit seriously.

"Seth, really, what do you want?"

"Alright, fine. You never gave me a call." He pouted.

I sigh. I was about to go into what would probably be, knowing Seth, a long winded explanation about why I don't get involved with other people. "Seth-"

"That okay, I forgive you for your rudeness and heartlessness, but next time give me a call. Now as an apology you're coming to the bonfire with me tonight." He said as he grabbed me by the hand and started to guide me out of the forest.

"Wait, what?" I ask confused.

"Pay attention Blue." He winked at me. "You're coming with me tonight to the bonfire I have to go to and you're saving me from boredom. You don't want me to die of boredom do you? Besides you owe me for all the sleepless nights I waited by the phone for you to call." He laughed.

How come I have the feeling that I'm being played.

* * *

"How about this one?" I hold up a random garment, not really looking at it.

"Nope doesn't match your hair." Seth grinned widely at me, the smile stretching wider when I rolled my eyes.

We were currently trying to pass the time until the bonfire started in a small clothing shop with horrendous choices. Seriously, I've seen Wal-Mart's with more stylish clothes. The only reason I was in this store at all is because Seth doesn't trust me to not run off, which is a valid concern. Not that I told him that. I'm not good at gatherings or parties or… anything with more than three people.

"What is with you and your obsession with my hair?" I ask, crossing my arms and raising a brow at him.

"'Cause it's awwwwesome! I always wanted to dye my hair green, but my mom won't let me." He tugged at his hair as if emphasizing his point.

I look at him, trying to imagine him with green hair, when I succeeded I laughed. "Your mom made a very wise call."

He pouted, looking slightly insulted. "You think I can't pull off green hair."

"Very few people in this world can pull off green hair, Seth." I put a hand on his wide shoulder and gave him my best fake sympathetic look. "I'm afraid you aren't one of them."

"Seth?" A voice called, interrupting our conversation. We both looked over to see a girl from the reservation. I noticed how she looked up at him and then down at the ground every now and then. She had a warm smile on her face as she looked up at him, not even noticing me. I quirk a brow and smile slightly.

"Maggie, what are you doing here?" Seth asked curiously, completely ignorant to the signs the girl was giving. I sigh and shake my head. Men, blind as bats.

"Just trying to see if I can find anything not completely ugly. What about you?" She asked.

"Oh just trying to kill some time with Alana before the gang gets together for a bonfire again." Seth said scratching his head absentmindedly.

The girl looked at me and then back to him then seemed to have lost her nerves. Her eyes locked onto the floor as disappointment filled her. How can Seth be so blind? I smile slightly at her. "Hi I'm Alana, Seth's _friend_." I put a little stress on the word friend and see her look back up at me with hope. "You must be the Maggie Seth has been telling me about."

Her eyes light up like it was Christmas. "He talks about me?" Seth looked at me in confusion, but didn't interrupt or dispute what I was saying.

"Oh just a passing comment here and there. When he sees something that reminds him of you." I say nonchalantly, waving my hand dismissively before I change the subject. I give her an exasperated look. "He says you're nice, can you save me? He's dragging me against my will to the bonfire. He wants me to save him from dying of boredom." I plead taking on a really fake upset tone.

Maggie laughed and smiled at me, a look that only girls shared passing between us. "Seth if you wanted company to the bonfire. I would have gone with you."

"Nah… Alana owes me and besides I've taken it upon myself to force her to interact with people. She's a tiny bit antisocial." He whispered the last sentence loudly with a grin as he winked at me. I roll my eyes.

Maggie smiled. "Well, if it's a personal project I won't interfere. I'll see you at school right?"

Seth nodded. "Yep. See ya!" They waved and she left. "Okay what was that about? I never talked about Maggie."

I raised a brow at him. "She has a crush on you ya know."

He perked up at that. "What really?" He turned to look at Maggie as she left the store. He grinned widely.

I roll my eyes. "Men, blind as bats when it comes to a girls feelings."

"You totally hooked me up!" He grinned widely. "You should be my wing man." He laughed.

"There's a reason they call it wing _man_. Has to be a dude otherwise people think I'm your girlfriend or a crush or something." I sigh. "Also since I hooked you up that cancels out me owing you, so I don't have to go to the bonfire anymore."

"Nope! You're still going."

"Oh come on, Seth!" I pouted.

His face dropped into a puppy dog expression, his light brown eyes big. "Please Alana. I'll owe you big… Or do you not want to go because you don't want to hang out with me." I twitch as I feel my defenses breaking. "I annoy you don't I?"

Oh God. I have a weakness for puppy dog eyes. My dog was a master of it because all he had to do was use that face and he got whatever he wanted. Seth's big brown eyes reminded me of my precious mutt all those years ago. I caved. "Fine, I'll go."

Seth dropped the face and grinned widely at me. "Awesome!" He ruffled my hair again.

I'm definitely being played.

* * *

**End Chapter 6: Puppy Dog Eyes**

Yay Seth. I know I have him as one of the characters in this and the story has been Paul heavy, so I gave Seth a whole chapter. He's fun to write with Alana. Also, yes, Paul did sic Seth on Alana. Lol, he was a tiny bit desperate since he wasn't making any headway with Alana.

So anyway, I was looking over my stories since I recently posted a new story (Dr. Who story for those I'm not under Author Alerts for) and I noticed how many people had put this on their favorites and alerts list. I always get a few emails telling me when someone favorites or follows my story, but I didn't realize how many people until I looked. 30 favs and 62 followers.

I am so happy! I can't thank y'all enough for your support. Cookies and Paul plushies for all. Or better yet an early post lol. Yep this chapter came out a week early just for y'all. Next chappie is at the bonfire with Paul. Thank you everyone!


	7. Bonfire

**Beautiful Things Aren't Picture Perfect**

**Chapter 7: Bonfire**

Alana's POV

I sip on my straw dejectedly while trying to avoid any and all people. Course that was impossible since Seth was glued to my side, or I should say I was glued to his side. He was dragging me everywhere, quite literally since I had long since dug my feet into the sand. He just yanked me around with him unaware of my struggle… I hate freakishly strong people.

"Hello Seth! Oh, Alana, hello. I didn't know you were going to be here." The girl from the Police Chiefs party smiled kindly at me. I yank on the hand that Seth currently claimed, not that the smiling bastard noticed. Damn it! What the hell is this chicks name again?

"Uh, yep, I didn't really know I was coming until a couple hours ago." I yank on my hand again, while my eyes dart around the casual bonfire party. Damn it what the hell is wrong with me? I must be developing a phobia of crowds or something. God this is pathetic!

The girl smiled at me with understanding sympathy. "Seth, I'm going to steal Alana for a few, okay. I think it's time we had some girl talk."

Oh goody, girl talk. I try not to wince as Seth heartily agrees and dashes off. Don't get me wrong it's great to sit down and B.S. with other girls, but I only do that with good friends and I can't even remember this chick's freaking name! I hate it when someone remembers your name and you can't remember theirs. It's freaking embarrassing if they find out.

The girl grabs my hand and leads me over to a log that's acting as seating for the informal party. Another woman sat on the log eating while talking to Sam, who I remember because I wanted to jump his bones. Oh that's right the chick on the log is his girlfriend Emily, damn lucky bitch.

"Sam, can you leave us for a few. I think Alana needs some girl talk." Mystery girl asked politely as she approached the couple.

"No problem, Kim." Kim! That's her freaking name, thank God! "I'll be over there if you need anything Emily." Sam walked over to the other guys, I spotted Paul with them. I caught him staring before he look away casually like he was just glancing in this general direction, yeah like that's going to work. Nice try.

"Hello Alana, I haven't seen you since Charlie's party. How are you?" Emily asked me politely. I look back at the women and my eyes widened at the sight of the scars on Emily's face. Damn, how did I miss that… Oh right, too busy checking out her boyfriend.

I glance at the guys again just so I don't stare. They're playing football, why do all men have to play football. "Just fine." Don't be insensitive. Don't say anything about her scars. Don't make the nice girl cry with your big mouth. "How did you get those scars, they are totally wicked looking?" Damn, open mouth insert foot.

Everyone freezes and glances over at us. Everyone's mouth is hanging open, mine included.

"Damn, sorry. You don't have to answer that. I've never been good at ignoring the elephant in the room. Not that it's an elephant in the room, but… Damn I'm not saying this right."

Emily finally stopped gaping to laugh. "No don't worry about it. It's kind of nice for to not toe over the subject. I got these scars from a bear attack." Everyone slowly relax and went back to what they were doing. Kim and I slowly sat down next to Emily.

"Listen, I know we don't know each other well, but I do know the guys can be a handful. Especially if one of them has their eyes on you and I know I would have appreciated some girl talk when Sam and I…" Her voice slowly drifted away as my focus lessened at the sound of a long lecture about something you already know, just like any good teenager is trained to do. This particular one is going along the line of I know he's a handful but he's a nice boy so just go out with him.

Hmm… The guys have their shirts off. Mmm… Testosterone at it's finest, those boys are buff. Not to mention hott with two t's. Jacob tackles Paul and they both go down. If professional football had all its men shirtless then there would be a lot more women interested in the sport.

I eye Sam as he and Embry square off, Sam pushing Embry back. Oh look at those muscles, yummy.

"Alana, are you listening?" Kim broke in, her voice sounding just the slightest bit exasperated. Oh come on honey, you're a teenager too. We're suppose to be on each others sides, must be one of those straight A students. Damn.

"Yep! Paul's a great guy, even if he can be troublesome, and I should go out with him. That the gist of it?" I ask look over at Emily, who had a sad sympathetic face on. Oh come on what did I do wrong? I'm a freaking teenager, your lucky I'm being nice.

"I didn't get quite that far, but yeah that's the gist of it." Emily sighed. "Alana, please listen to me. When I met Sam I thought for sure it wouldn't work-"

I had already stopped listening, I hate lectures. They bore me. My gaze drifted back to Emily's hott boyfriend. Yum.

"Alana, are you staring at Paul?" Kim asked giggling slightly. "If he's such a distraction we could-"

"Oh no, I'm not staring at Paul. That boy has been with so many woman staring at him is likely to give you an STD. I'm actually staring at Emily's hot boyfriend. Speaking of which how in the world did you land him? That guy's got muscles on his muscles. I'd like to take him home and ravish him." I hum with a wide grin.

Sam's footing immediately slips and he falls to the ground. His head lifts and he looks over at us in shock. Damn he could hear me! He's got to have freaking bat hearing.

I look away feeling my face start to heat and look at the girls who were staring at me in shock. Oh damn. "Aaand now I think I'll be leaving. I believe I hit my quota on party faux pas." I stand up only for Kim to yank me back down. Damn what is with these people and yanking on my arm?

"You're not good at parties are you?" Kim asked with an understanding expression.

I sigh and accept that my fate is to stay here and be punished, more than likely for the nonexistent filter between my brain and mouth. "What gave it away? Pointing out some very obvious scars that obviously don't want to be talked about or publicly announcing that I would like to bang someone's boyfriend who quite obviously heard me."

"How in the world did Seth get you to come?" Emily chuckled slightly, looking like she was holding back a loud guffaw.

"He gave me puppy dog eyes. I always break down when someone gives me puppy dog eyes. My dog use to give them to me and he got whatever he wanted." I pouted slightly.

Kim giggled. "Yeah, Seth can really lay it on you. He pretty good at it too, not that it gets him out of the trouble he dug himself into."

"So I take it you're a dog person, Alana." Emily asked with a certain gleam in her eye.

"Oh yeah, big dog person. None of those frou-frou purse dogs though. A real dog, like a German Shepherd or a Great Dane. Pretty much anything that could tear someone's face off." I smile slightly in memory. "My dog was a mutt. He was a lab-mix and the sweetest thing ever. Never was able to teach him a thing though. Whenever I tried he flashed those big brown eyes my way and I gave him his treat. If he looked really pathetic I gave him several treats. He kind of got a bit pudgy in the end."

Kim and Emily had great big smiles on there faces. I looked at them in confusion. "What?" I asked suspiciously.

"Nothing." They both said which meant it was something and I was missing out on something quite big by the size of their smiles. I thought back to what I said, but couldn't see anything that would make them grin that big.

"Everybody gather around the bonfire. It's time to tell the story of the Quileute people." Billy said loudly as he was wheeled over by Jacob. Everyone slowly sat down around us and when everyone was seated Billy started his story. His voice deep and hypnotizing.

* * *

**End Chapter 7: Bonfire**

Omg this was fun to write. Alana making a total fool out of herself. Also sorry this was late, but with finals and school ending and getting everything all together and other private things, it has been relatively busy and I haven't had much time to focus or plot for this chapter. Especially since I wanted to make it good.

Now enough with the excuses. I would like to thank those who review and favorite and alert this story and me. I love you all. You guys really are what motivate me to keep writing. I have never had such a large following. It makes me so happy!


	8. Tired

**Beautiful Things Aren't Picture Perfect**

**Chapter 8: Tired**

Alana's POV

I watch as Paul seemed to steadily ignore me as I sat on Emily's couch. I couldn't help but be a little amused that he seemed to be so bothered that I thought Sam was hot. It was kind of funny really. Don't get me wrong, they're all hot, but there is always that little something that sparks my interest, like the serious, mature, don't-screw-with-me expression that Sam wears constantly except around Emily…

…It might also have something to do with the fact that I can't have him.

Oh well, back to the moody Paul. Seriously, what is up with that guy?! I mean the guy has such a rep for being a player, a God-sent to women everywhere, especially in the sack, and he gets all bent out of shape from me ignoring him. I mean that's got to sting the pride a bit, but his ego could probably use a little deflating.

Apparently not according to Seth, who once again forcibly dragged me here… Not even going to dwell on that… Seth said Paul has been a righteous pain in the ass since the bonfire, all thanks to me. I was then ordered to apologize immediately.

…Whatever happened to guys being emotionally constipated? I was so looking for to it.

Now I'm sitting here on Emily's couch, sipping some rather delicious ice tea, waiting for the dude to man up enough to actually look me in the face, or even in my direction, so I can apologize for hurting his feelings. God I feel like a dude!

My patience finally wears out after 45 minutes of steady silence from Paul and not one glance. I finally get up grab him by the ear and yank him to the couch, much to his very great surprise. "Okay I'm done waiting for you to find your balls- Ah! No no. I'm talking." I wave my finger in his face when he opened his mouth.

"Alrighty then," I continue, "I'm very sorry I think your friend is hot and said it out loud to all your friends when I knew you had a little crush on me- Ah! I'm not done- I'm very sorry I embarrassed you, but to be honest it was more embarrassing for me. So get over yourself and grow a set of balls. I mean whatever happened to bottling your emotions, you know like what every guy I know of is doing." He frowned at me. "Oh right you can talk now."

"I'm going to ignore the insults for now since I know you don't mean them." He started.

"Oh but I do mean them, with all my heart." I say a touch melodramatically. My mom always did tell me I had a slight love for theatrics.

"Shush, it's my turn to talk now." He grabbed me and yanked me down on the couch with him so we were more eye level. "How can you think Sam is hot and not me?"

"Who said I didn't think you're hot?" I questioned leaning my head into my hand.

"You did! You take every opportunity to tell me I have STD's."

"Oh that. That doesn't mean you're not hot. It's more of a reminder for me. You know, don't touch him unless you want chlamydia."

"You want to touch me?" He grinned, male egotism at its finest.

"_That's_ what you got out of what I said? Glad to see you found your balls, only a guy has that much skill using selective hearing." I roll my eyes.

"I've got something for you." He said.

"Just so you know I'll shout rape."

He gave me a dirty look. "Not that!" He pulled something out of his pocket. It was a folded piece of paper. I unfolded it and read it.

My jaw dropped. "You went and got tested for STDs!"

"Only because you kept harping on me about it. I'm clean by the way, just like I told you." He growled as his face turned red.

I burst out laughing. "You… You went and… and…" I couldn't finish as I laughed harder than I have in years. "Oh my God! Thank you Paul, you so made my day."

He didn't say anything as I got control of my laughter. His face was a bright shade of red and he looked completely miserable. I couldn't help it I used his shoulder to help me reach his face as I gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

His eyes widened and he looked at me in shock. "Don't give me that look. That was a reward, for being sweet and caring so much. I do not want a relationship or anything resembling a relationship beyond simple friendship. So you can whip that silly look off your face."

He had a wide happy grin on his face. From a simple peck! Geez how did this guy become a player?

I got up and started to leave. "So you can stop bothering the guys being a total asshole to your friends." I was almost out the door when I was grabbed and yanked back into a solid warm chest. Heat seared into my back as I looked back up at Paul.

"You think you can leave me hanging like that?" He asked as he leaned down and connected his lips to mine. I was totally unprepared for the heat the searing heat that coursed through my body. I kissed him back as my mind completely shut down.

His arms wrapped around me, keeping me pinned against his body. I wrapped my arms around his neck, completely lost.

"Awe it looks like things went well." A sly comment came from behind us. I separated from Paul with a gasp and shoved him away. I had completely forgotten that we weren't alone in the house. My face was practically steaming hot.

Paul turned to glare at Jacob who had a wide grin.

Oh God! I made out with a guy in stranger's house. Dear God what is wrong with me? I left without another look. I made it down the front steps before Paul came bursting out of the house. "Alana, where are you going? I'm sorry about the guys, I forgot about them I swear!"

I turn back to Paul and take a big calming breath of the bracing Forks air. "I'm… I'm going home."

He reached out and grabbed my arm. "I'm sorry. I know you said you didn't want a relationship. I… I just couldn't help myself."

"I know. I don't blame you. I blame myself. I know you have a crush on me and… hell I like you too, but… I just can't Paul. I just… can't." I sigh.

"Because you're eventually going to leave?" Paul asked his intense dark brown eyes spearing me.

"Yeah." I sigh. "I hate it too. But it is just the way it is. I'm sorry. I really am." I pull out of his limp grasp as I turn and walk away. Back to the Baker's house. Back to their judgmental eyes, their criticism. Back to jail I go…

…I'm tired. I'm just so tired. Tired of it all.

* * *

**End Chapter 8: Tired**

Sorry for the wait and sorry for the shortness. This chapter was giving me some issues. I had to rewrite it at one point. This chapter wasn't originally in the plan but after I got so many reviewers feeling sorry for Paul, I decided he deserved some love. I honestly didn't think it would turn out to be such a developmental chapter. But I love how it turned out. I hope you guys do too.

And yay can you say first kiss! That wasn't supposed to happen in the first version. So review and tell me what you think. I love all my followers and reviewers and favoriters. Lol you guys keep me writing.


	9. Phone Call

**Beautiful Things Aren't Picture Perfect**

**Chapter 9: Phone Call**

Alana's POV

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." I sigh rolling my eyes as I shift my cell to my other ear. Paul was being a pain for a while now. Everyone in La Push had gotten into some kind of project that was eating up all their free time. It was making everyone tired and cranky. That was fine since I never saw any of them except in passing now, but Paul was making it a priority to call me every freaking day, sometimes multiple times, to tell me what to do and what not to do.

_Don't go wandering into the forest. Stay in groups. Don't talk to strangers._

Asshole, I know how to take care of myself. Just because we shared a kiss does not give him the right to rule my life. I took care of myself just fine up until now.

What makes all of this worse is that no one is telling me what is going on. Now I am okay with that. I know some people have their secrets and despite everything I'm still considered an "outsider", but they can't expect me to act like they aren't secluding me from whatever it is they are doing. I refuse to pretend they aren't ignoring me.

"I just don't think now is a good time. At least wait until I can come with you." Paul said.

"No Paul. I am a grown woman. I don't need a babysitter to Seattle to pick up art supplies!" I growl. After two weeks of this my patience is nonexistent.

Paul softened his tone. "Alana, plea-"

"No Paul. I'm leaving now. I will talk to you tomorrow and no sooner. Understood." I click end before hearing his undoubtedly negative response.

I sigh, trying to calm myself. Mrs. Baker is nervous about lending me her car, but none of them want to go to Seattle for my art supplies, not that I want to be trapped in a car with one of them that long. So I have to be exceedingly calm so they don't turn possum and change their mind.

I shake my aggravation off as I grab my purse, shoving my cell in it before I head downstairs.

Mrs. Baker nervously shifted her keys from one hand to the other. Mr. Baker had left for work, on his day off, probably trying to stay as far away from his high strung wife as he can.

"Well…" Mrs. Baker started her eyes shifting from me to the wall.

"Just give me the keys. I already passed your driving test." I say with absolute calmness.

"If I find one scratch on it…"

"There won't be any." I have never damaged a car. Although I have gotten the occasional keying and parking lot door ding. Nothing I can do about that, not that I'm going to tell her that.

"Fine, just take care of my baby." She reluctantly hands over her keys.

"Thank you." I say quickly heading out the front door and to the car.

* * *

_Later That Day_

I hum along to the music as I head back to Forks; I'm on the very far outskirts I think. Mrs. Baker would have a fit if she knew I actually turned on the radio, _gasp_. It's a long drive and I am not going to do the drive in silence.

I heard my phone ring and sigh, turning the radio off. I quickly answered and put my phone on speaker. "Hello?" As if I don't already know who it is.

"Where are you?" Yep it's Paul.

"Why hello Paul, how are you? I'm doing fine." I say with a fake chipper tone.

"Alana just tell me where you are?" There was something wrong with his tone, something strained.

I sigh. "I'm on my way back to Forks, on the outskirts I think. I told you I didn't need a bodyguard. I picked up a new sketchbook and some very nice colored pens in addition to the new- Shit!"

I slam on the brakes as the figure of a man appeared in my headlights. The tires slid against the wet asphalt. I turn the wheel sharply trying to hit anything besides the man. Shit, to late, I'm going to hit him.

Oh God this is gonna be bad. This is so-

…

* * *

**End Chapter 9: Phone Call**

I'm sorry. I just had to do it. It was the perfect spot for a cliffhanger. Don't worry I will make sure to get the next chapter out soon. Sorry it's so short by the way, I ended it early so I could have the cliffy.

I know I have been slacking on updates lately. Sorry, so thanks for sticking with the story. You guys are great. Also, I have just went over 100 followers. YAY! Thank you guys so much for all your support and I am sorry for the slow updates.


End file.
